Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices, and more particularly to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and methods of setting initialization voltages in the OLED displays.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs and displays images by controlling currents flowing through the OLEDs. Generally, an OLED has two electrodes, and a parasitic capacitor is connected in parallel to the OLED. One electrode (e.g., an anode electrode) of the OLED is initialized in every frame based on an initialization voltage. The OLED emits light when a voltage difference between two OLED electrodes is greater than a threshold voltage after the initialization. Thus, in order for the OLED to emit light, the predetermined amount of electric charge should be stored in the parasitic capacitor.
Typically, a green OLED that outputs green light will have relatively high emission efficiency. In addition, a green parasitic capacitor connected in parallel to the green OLED has relatively large capacitance. In other words, the capacitance of the green parasitic capacitor will be greater than that of the parasitic capacitor connected in parallel to a red OLED and a capacitance of a parasitic capacitor connected in parallel to a blue OLED. Thus, the amount of electric charge required for the green OLED to emit light will be greater than the amount of electric charge required for the other OLEDs (e.g., red and blue OLEDs) to emit light.